<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gefunden by sakhi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076027">Gefunden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakhi/pseuds/sakhi'>sakhi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Romance, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakhi/pseuds/sakhi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuurou, entah bagaimana, selalu bisa menemukan Kuroko Tetsuya. [Akashi/fem!Kuroko, ore!Akashi, AU, fluff] — A Sequel Fiction of Hujan Musim Gugur</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou &amp; Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gefunden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi<br/>I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction<br/>Warning: fem!Kuroko</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <span class="u">A Sequel Fiction of Hujan Musim Gugur</span> </em>
</p><p>—please read <strong>Hujan Musim Gugur</strong> first, thank you—</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Sepasang kaki berbalut <em>sneaker</em> putih melangkah lunglai. Jari telunjuk terangkat ke hadapan pelayan sekaligus kasir, mengisyaratkan angka satu untuk pesanannya.</p><p>“Satu burger keju. Satu vanilla milkshake ukuran sedang.”</p><p>Di luar hujan mulai turun tak lama ia masuk ke dalam Majiba. Udara menjadi dingin, ia bisa merasakan perutnya kembali keroncongan. Nasib memang di akhir bulan begini ia harus merapel makan pagi dan makan siang. Ditambah jadwal kuliah yang padat membuat energinya nyaris terkuras habis.</p><p>“Satu burger keju dan satu <em>vanilla milkshake</em> ukuran sedang. Empat ratus yen.”</p><p>Tangan yang ditutupi <em>hoodie</em> kebesaran merogoh ke dalam tas, mencari dompet dan membayar pesanannya. Nampan berisi satu burger yang masih dibungkus kertas mengkilap dan satu <em>vanilla milkshake</em> dibawa pergi mencari tempat duduk kosong. Sepasang mata biru muda itu menyapu pandangan. Tampaknya Majiba siang ini penuh dengan orang-orang kelaparan sampai ia merasa tidak ada lagi tempat kosong untuknya.</p><p>Ia terus berjalan, melirik kanan-kiri untuk menemukan satu tempat untuknya. Mengerjap sekali, langkahnya terhenti di hadapan seseorang yang sekarang tengah menyesap minuman dalam wadah plastik sembari memainkan ponsel. Ia diam beberapa detik, berpikir. Kemudian roda-roda otaknya kembali berfungsi ketika orang itu ikut menatapnya—antara kaget dan takjub.</p><p>“Eh? Akashi-kun, ‘kan?”</p><p>“Kuroko?”</p><p>Seperti ada garis lurus tak kasatmata yang kembali bertemu, memaksa Kuroko mau tidak mau tertawa. Ini sudah yang ke berapa kali, ya?</p><p>“Sedang apa di sini?”</p><p>Tanpa meminta persetujuan, Kuroko mendudukkan diri di hadapan Akashi. Sekarang mereka hanya terpisah jarak antara meja kecil khas restoran cepat saji.</p><p>“Seperti yang kau lihat. Makan siang. Dan kau?”</p><p>Kuroko mengangguk, kemudian menjawab, “Seperti yang kau lihat juga. Aku sedang <em>brunch</em>.”</p><p>Jawaban yang sama dengan Akashi, hanya sedikit dimodifikasi. Walaupun seharusnya Akashi tidak perlu merasa kesal, tetapi tetap saja jika mendengar orang lain menjawab dengan jawaban yang mirip dengannya agak menyebalkan juga. Terlebih jika jawaban dilontarkan dengan raut datar—yang agak menyebalkan juga.</p><p>“<em>Brunch</em>, ya.” Akashi bergumam.</p><p>Kuroko mengangguk menanggapi, “<em>Breakfast and lunch</em>. Akashi-kun pasti tidak pernah <em>brunch</em>, ‘kan?”</p><p>Kuroko mulai memakan burger keju kecintaannya dengan gigitan besar, tanda ia benar-benar kelaparan. Kemudian cepat-cepat menyesap <em>vanilla milkshake</em> karena potongan roti isi itu tersendat di tenggorokannya. Akashi hanya menatap dengan dahi berkerut. Sepanjang hidupnya ia memang tidak pernah kelaparan dan tidak pernah merapel jadwal makannya. Ia makan dengan baik.</p><p>“Pelan-pelan kalau makan. Pencernaanmu akan terganggu jika terburu-buru.”</p><p>“Akashi-kun seperti ibuku.”</p><p>Manik delima menatap biru muda lekat. Setelah Aomine Daiki dan teman-teman satu klubnya di SMA, sekarang Kuroko Tetsuya yang baru ia kenal beberapa waktu lalu secara tidak sengaja juga mengatakannya seperti ibu-ibu? Yang benar saja. Padahal ia hanya mengatakan kebenaran—yang sering dikatakan ibu-ibu, sih.</p><p>Atensinya kini beralih pada layar ponsel yang menampilkan kurva naik-turun. Seketika tidak berminat membalas ucapan anak perempuan di hadapannya.</p><p>Kuroko Tetsuya yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Akashi mulai berpikir apakah bicaranya menyinggung perasaan Akashi. Kunyahan terakhir burger keju kecintaannya, kemudian ia menyesap <em>vanilla milkshake</em> yang juga tinggal sedikit. Berpikir, Kuroko. Berpikir.</p><p>Ia memang tidak pandai basa-basi. Jadi tidak heran jika segala yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah perkataan jujur dan spontan alias <em>no filter needed</em>. Hal itu bisa tidak jadi masalah dan bisa jadi masalah, tergantung kondisi lawan bicara.</p><p>Sembari mencari topik untuk mencairkan suasana, ia terus memandangi Akashi yang sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya yang tidak Kuroko mengerti. Ada kurva naik-turun dengan warna berbeda, ada angka dan ada tulisan juga, tapi terlalu kecil dan tidak terjangkau mata minusnya. Mungkin itu semacam laporan entah apa, mengingat Akashi pernah mengatakan soal pekerjaan.</p><p>Manik biru muda itu masih memerhatikan Akashi, hingga wadah plastik <em>vanilla milkshake</em> sudah tandas isinya tapi masih ia hisap melalui sedotan dan menimbulkan suara yang bisa menjelaskan isi dompetnya. Tetapi sesungguhnya pikiran Kuroko Tetsuya tidak ada di sana, makanya ketika Akashi balik menatapnya ia tidak menyadari.</p><p>“Pesan lagi kalau mau. Aku yang bayar.”</p><p>
  <em>Jangan seperti orang susah.</em>
</p><p>Bagian terakhir hanya Akashi ucapkan dalam hati. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya salah juga. Kuroko memang tengah susah, buktinya ia merapel makan pagi dan makan siang dengan satu burger keju dan <em>vanilla milkshake</em> ukuran sedang.</p><p>“Tidak, Akashi-kun.”</p><p>Kuroko punya harga diri, walau ia masih merasa lapar sebenarnya.</p><p>“Aku mau kembali ke kampus. Masih ada kelas tiga puluh menit lagi,” tambahnya.</p><p>“Di luar hujan. Biar kuantar.”</p><p>Ucapan itu seketika saja lolos dari mulut Akashi. Kalau diingat-ingat, sepertinya ini pertama kali ia berbicara dulu baru berpikir.</p><hr/><p>Akashi melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ia tidak ingat itu lirikan ke berapa, yang jelas dalam kondisi normal seharusnya ia tidak perlu melihat jam berkali-kali, kliennya sudah pasti datang tepat waktu. Tapi sekarang keadaan berbalik. Akashi yang menunggu sudah lebih dari dua jam tanpa ada kejelasan. Narahubung yang ia tahu juga tidak mengangkat panggilannya.</p><p>Ponsel pintar dibanting di atas meja. Memang sudah benar keputusannya tadi untuk tidak menelepon, tapi karena penasaran apa penyebab kliennya itu menelantarkan janji bertemu dengannya membuat ia kembali menekan menu panggilan. Dan karena ia tidak menerima apa yang ia harapkan, wajar jika ia merasa kesal dan membanting ponselnya ke meja.</p><p>Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya disertai helaan napas berat. Sekarang apa?</p><p>
  <em>Krucuk, krucuk.</em>
</p><p>Sepasang mata merah itu kembali menyala. Tadi ia mendengar sesuatu, tapi ia yakin bukan berasal dari perutnya. Ia masih kenyang dengan sarapan tadi pagi.</p><p>
  <em>Krucuk, krucuk.</em>
</p><p>Telinganya menajam mencari sumber suara. Rasanya sangat dekat, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sebelahnya.</p><p>
  <em>Krucuk, krucuk.</em>
</p><p>Di belakang. Ia yakin suaranya berasal dari belakangnya. Secepat kilat ia menoleh ke belakang. Maniknya melebar ketika yang pertama kali menyapa selaput jala miliknya adalah warna biru muda. Lagi?</p><p>“Kuroko?” panggilnya setengah bertanya untuk memastikan, walau sebenarnya ia sudah yakin.</p><p>Yang dipanggil menoleh. Rautnya menunjukkan ia juga tidak kalah kaget dengan yang memanggilnya. Setelah kejadian tidak sengaja bertemu beberapa kali di kuil, ini sudah kedua kali mereka bertemu lagi—tanpa disengaja. Kyoto memang tidak sepadat Tokyo, tapi mengapa kemana pun ia pergi selalu bertemunya dengan Akashi? Dan dalam keadaan perut keroncongan begini?</p><p>Tanpa pikir panjang Akashi berpindah dari mejanya ke meja Kuroko. Ia dapat melihat tangan kiri Kuroko memegang perut, dan tangan kanan membolak-balik menu. Rautnya menjelaskan ia bimbang tapi ia sangat kelaparan.</p><p>“Aku salah masuk restoran,” ujarnya setengah frustasi.</p><p>Tadinya Akashi juga agak kaget menemukan Kuroko di sini. Yang ia tahu ini restoran bintang lima. Harga menunya tentu saja tidak wajar untuk isi dompet mahasiswi macam Kuroko Tetsuya.</p><p>“Pesan sesukamu. Aku yang traktir.”</p><p>Mata biru muda itu berbinar sebentar, kemudian meredup ragu. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan siapa-siapa. Belum tahu saja Kuroko Tetsuya, jangankan mentraktir makan siang, restoran ini jika Akashi mau juga bisa ia beli.</p><p>“Tidak ada penolakan.”</p><p>Pelayan dipanggil. Akashi menatap Kuroko tepat di manik mata, memberi isyarat untuk segera memesan. Malu-malu Kuroko menunjuk menu yang ia mau. Pelayan mencatat yang ia pesan, mengulangnya, kemudian berlalu ke dapur restoran.</p><p>“Akashi-kun, terima kasih.”</p><p>“Ya, sama-sama.”</p><p>Kemudian hening. Entah berapa menit berlalu, yang jelas Kuroko merasa ini sudah cukup lama. Ia mulai merasa risih.</p><p>“Akashi-kun, berhenti melihatku.”</p><p>Yang dipanggil tersadar. Tadinya ia memang melihat Kuroko, tapi lama-lama ia tenggelam dalam lamunan entah apa. Sekujur tubuhnya lelah. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan beristirahat.</p><p>“Kau tadi dari mana?” tanya Akashi memecah sunyi.</p><p>“Dari membeli buku. Lalu aku lapar, jadi aku mampir ke sini karena dekat dengan toko buku. Aku lupa kalau ini restoran bintang lima. Uangku sudah terpakai untuk membeli buku dan sisa sedikit untuk membeli makan siang. Tapi keluar dari restoran setelah melihat menu aku pikir itu kurang sopan dan agak memalukan,” jelas Kuroko Tetsuya.</p><p>Akashi mengangguk-angguk takzim. Ia tidak terkejut dengan kehidupan serba pas-pasan saat menjadi mahasiswa yang merantau. Walau ia tidak pernah mengalaminya, tapi teman-temannya pernah. Dan tentu saja ia selalu jadi koperasi simpan-pinjam teman-temannya.</p><p>“Kau mengambil jurusan apa?”</p><p>“Humaniora.”</p><p>Akashi mengangguk lagi. Humaniora kedengaran sangat cocok dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.</p><p>“Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk menyelesaikan kuliahmu, Kuroko?”</p><p>“Maksimal empat tahun. Tapi aku yakin bisa menyelesaikannya dalam tiga sampai tiga setengah tahun.”</p><p>“Bagus. Kalau bisa dua tahun lebih bagus lagi.”</p><p>Kuroko memicingkan mata. Tatapan mereka saling bertemu.</p><p>“Akashi-kun mau aku mati muda, ya?”</p><p>Akashi tertawa, pelan. Ada hangat yang mengalir hingga menelusup ke paru-paru Kuroko Tetsuya ketika wajah yang selalu terlihat dibebani banyak hal itu tertawa, sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat menciptakan lengkung senyuman.</p><p>“Kau tinggal di mana?”</p><p>“Aku menyewa kamar apartemen di jalan Sakyou. Dekat dengan kampus.”</p><p>“Setelah ini kuantar kau pulang.”</p><p>“Um, baiklah. Aku juga tidak ada kelas hari ini.”</p><p>Tak lama pelayan datang membawa menu pesanan Kuroko. Manik biru mudanya berpendar senang. Ia makan dengan lahap seolah ini adalah makanan terenak selama hidupnya. Akashi Seijuurou terang-terangan memerhatikan setiap gerak Kuroko Tetsuya. Tidak ada yang luput dari penglihatannya. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu setelah beberapa kali pertemuan mereka, bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya ternyata manis juga.</p><hr/><p>Malam itu mereka bertemu di Majiba. Sebenarnya dari awal Kuroko menolak karena ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapa-siapa. Tapi kemudian ia tahu dari nada bicara Akashi di telepon, bahwa Akashi adalah tipikal yang tidak menerima penolakan dengan mudah. Segalanya harus mempunyai alasan, dan Kuroko tidak bisa memberi alasan.</p><p>Beda Kuroko, beda pula Akashi. Malam itu ia hanya mempunyai firasat bahwa ia harus bertemu dengan Kuroko. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Saling duduk berhadapan dengan wajah Kuroko yang ditekuk seribu.</p><p>“Kau kenapa?”</p><p>Kuroko menatap Akashi dalam-dalam. Ia lupa ini pertemuan ke berapa sebab belakangan mereka sudah sering bertemu dengan sengaja untuk sekedar makan bersama atau mendengar cerita Akashi tentang bawahannya yang tidak kompeten atau tentang kehidupan monoton Kuroko di kampus.</p><p>“Aku harus mencari pekerjaan <em>part time</em>.”</p><p>“Kenapa memangnya?”</p><p>Akashi bertanya penuh selidik. Awalnya Kuroko ragu, tapi akhirnya ia bercerita juga.</p><p>“Ayahku sakit. Mungkin akan pensiun dini dalam waktu dekat. Biaya kuliahku dan biaya hidupku di sini sudah tidak bisa aku gantungkan pada orang tuaku. Aku harus mencari pekerjaan.”</p><p>“Bekerjalah di kantorku.”</p><p>Akashi berujar enteng menanggapi keinginan Kuroko. Mengajak bekerja di kantornya seperti mengajak belanja ke pasar. Mudah sekali. Tapi memang akan semudah itu jika punya perusahaan sendiri.</p><p>Kuroko menggeleng kuat-kuat, “Tidak, tidak. Aku akan bekerja di kafe saja. Aku ambil sif malam.”</p><p>“Gajimu jika bekerja di kafe hanya cukup untuk biaya makanmu, Kuroko. Tidak sebanding dengan waktu dan tenagamu. Bekerjalah denganku. Kau bisa masuk sesukamu dan akan kugaji penuh.”</p><p>Kuroko mengernyitkan dahi. Hah? Apa-apaan itu? Menawari pekerjaan tapi boleh masuk sesuka hati dan digaji penuh secara cuma-cuma? Memangnya Akashi bekerja di dinas sosial? Dengan harga diri yang tinggi, jelas ia menolak dikasihani. Ia tidak punya tabiat mengasihani diri. Keyakinan itu sudah berurat berakar dalam sanubarinya.</p><p>“Tidak, Akashi-kun. Terima kasih. Aku akan berusaha sendiri.”</p><p>Akashi menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat, Kuroko membalas. Anak ini memang tidak ada takut-takutnya. Beda dengan bawahannya di kantor yang sudah paham jika dipelototi begitu berarti ada yang tidak sesuai keinginan bosnya dan akan memilih kabur untuk memperbaiki.</p><p>“Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Kita lihat saja,” balas Akashi.</p><p>“Ya, kita lihat saja.”</p><p>Kuroko Tetsuya cukup percaya diri untuk membuktikan pada Akashi Seijuurou. Sementara Akashi yang terbiasa memprediksi segala sesuatu paham betul apa yang akan terjadi dengan Kuroko jika ia masih menerapkan pola hidup tidak sehat ditambah bekerja sif malam.</p><hr/><p>Pintu terbuka perlahan. Mengayun di engselnya dan terbanting ke dinding di belakangnya. Di hadapan Kuroko Tetsuya, berdiri sosok Akashi Seijuurou dengan kemeja abu-abu yang kancing atasnya terbuka dan celana bahan berwarna hitam. Tangannya penuh dengan beberapa kantong plastik. Sorot matanya teduh. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat sekilas, wajahnya mencerminkan kekuasaan seumur hidup dan kecerdasan luar biasa.</p><p>Sementara di hadapan Akashi Seijuurou, berdiri sosok Kuroko Tetsuya. Lebih pendek sekitar sepuluh senti darinya. Rambutnya digulung asal-asalan, menyisakan beberapa helai yang lolos dari ikatan. Kantung matanya hitam mengerikan. Selimut tebal ia bawa untuk menutupi sekujur tubuhnya yang menggigil. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat sekilas, Akashi tahu Kuroko sedang dalam mode memprihatinkan.</p><p>“Masuk, Akashi— <em>hatchi!</em>”</p><p>Kuroko bersin tepat di muka Akashi yang langsung refleks menghindar. Ia yakin tidak akan tertular karena ia tahu sistem imun tubuhnya bekerja dengan baik. Berbeda dengan Kuroko yang jadwal tidur dan jadwal makannya sama-sama berantakan, ditambah bekerja sif malam dari pukul tujuh sampai pukul sepuluh. Tidak ada yang bisa ia harapkan dari imun tubuhnya.</p><p>Akashi masuk, menanggalkan sepatunya di rak dekat pintu yang sudah ditutup. Mengekor Kuroko yang kembali berbaring di kasur.</p><p>“Sudah makan?”</p><p>Akashi menarik kursi kayu dekat jendela, mendudukkan dirinya di sana—di sebelah kasur Kuroko, memerhatikan satu-satunya anggota tubuh Kuroko yang tidak ditutupi selimut mengangguk.</p><p>“Sudah. Aku makan roti dan minum susu.”</p><p>“Itu tadi pagi. Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas siang. Kau harus makan. Aku bawa makan siang untukmu dan obat.”</p><p>“Kenapa Akashi-kun repot-repot? Memangnya tidak bekerja?”</p><p>Satu dari sekian banyak hal yang Akashi tidak suka adalah ucapannya dibalas pertanyaan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan ucapannya. Rasanya seperti ia berbicara tapi tidak didengar dan diabaikan.</p><p>“Karena kau tidak punya siapa-siapa di sini selain aku yang berulang kali tidak sengaja kau temui. Dan aku yang punya perusahaan.”</p><p>Kuroko mengangguk walau tidak mengerti mengapa Akashi yang seharusnya sibuk rapat dengan rekan bisnis malah mengunjunginya. Kemudian ia beringsut dari posisi tidur menjadi duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur, menyadari sesuatu dari tatapan mata Akashi yang tiba-tiba dingin.</p><p>“Aku mau makan,” ujarnya.</p><p>Akashi bangkit, berjalan ke meja tempat ia meletakkan kantong-kantong plastik yang ia bawa. Lalu kembali duduk di kursi kayu, menyodorkan wadah <em>styrofoam</em> berisi nasi, sayur, dan daging ke hadapan Kuroko, dan langsung diterima. Sekarang ia makan dengan malas-malasan.</p><p>“Kau mau mati muda, ya?” Akashi berujar setengah bertanya.</p><p>Kuroko mengalihkan atensinya dari nasi ke Akashi. Sepertinya itu kalimat yang pernah ia ucapkan.</p><p>“Tentu saja tidak,” jawab Kuroko singkat.</p><p>“Kalau begitu kau bunuh diri perlahan namanya.”</p><p>Kuroko menatap Akashi—lagi. Kadang ia banyak tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Akashi yang tidak langsung ke inti. Berbeda sekali dengannya yang selalu tanpa basa-basi. Akashi terlihat lebih sering membawanya ke dalam obrolan yang membuat ia berpikir sendiri apa yang mau disampaikan Akashi.</p><p>“Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?”</p><p>“Hidupmu sudah tidak teratur sejak awal. Jadwal makanmu berantakan. Nutrisi makanmu berantakan. Jadwal tidurmu pun berantakan. Lihat kantung matamu itu sudah seperti punya kantung lagi. Dan ditambah bekerja sif malam. Itu namanya kau bunuh diri perlahan.”</p><p>Kuroko meresapi setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Akashi. Benar semua. Kata-katanya langsung menghujam jantung. Hidupnya memang jadi tidak teratur semenjak ia tinggal di Kyoto. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, keadaan yang membuatnya harus seperti ini. Ia mau lulus dalam waktu tiga tahun, jadi ia harus mengejar semua mata kuliah dengan nilai memuaskan. Karena jika mengulang sama saja ia buang-buang waktu. Sayang sekali ia bukan jenius yang dengan mudah memahami materi, tapi ia bisa pintar dengan banyak belajar. Jadi ia banyak menghabiskan waktu begadang di malam hari, bahkan setelah pulang sif malam. Ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya, karena disanalah biaya hidupnya digantungkan.</p><p>“Berhenti dari pekerjaanmu.”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>Kuroko menelan nasi dengan gerakan lambat. Baru juga ia berpikir tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya, sekarang Akashi menyuruhnya berhenti?</p><p>Dengan kerongkongan kering ia menjawab, “Akashi-kun yang mempunyai segalanya sejak lahir tidak akan mengerti.”</p><p>Mereka saling tatap dalam waktu yang lama, seperti ada sengatan listrik imajiner yang terhubung dari mata ke mata. Akashi memang tidak mengerti karena ia tidak pernah kekurangan materil sejak lahir. Tapi bukan berarti ia memiliki segalanya dengan instan secepat membalikkan telapak tangan. Ia juga berusaha, ia beradaptasi dengan segala tuntutan yang memaksanya untuk cepat dan tepat.</p><p>Disaat teman-temannya menghabiskan banyak waktu bermain-main di masa kuliah, ia sibuk mengejar nilai agar bisa lulus dalam waktu tiga tahun seperti perintah ayahnya. Bahkan setelah ia lulus dengan sempurna pun ia tidak bisa bebas memilih keinginannya. Segala aspek di hidupnya sudah diatur oleh ayahnya karena ia anak tunggal.</p><p>Tidak butuh waktu lama setelah menyelesaikan kuliah, ia diangkat menjadi pimpinan perusahaan menggantikan ayahnya yang sudah cukup berumur. Di usianya yang ke dua puluh dua, disaat teman-temannya masih sibuk bermain-main dengan perempuan, ia sudah duduk di kursi pimpinan. Segala beban berat diletakkan di pundaknya. Tapi ia tidak kaget, sebab sudah sejak awal kelahirannya memang ini tujuan ayahnya.</p><p>Kuroko menyadari tatapan mata Akashi yang menjadi dingin, tidak lagi teduh seperti tadi. Ia mulai berpikir mungkin ucapannya menyinggung perasaan Akashi.</p><p>“Maaf atas ucapanku,” ujar Kuroko pelan.</p><p>“Kau benar. Aku memang punya segalanya sejak lahir. Berapa nomor rekeningmu?”</p><p>“Ha?”</p><p>Kuroko menatap Akashi bingung, dahinya berkerut karena berpikir. Sekarang apa lagi?</p><p>“Berhenti dari pekerjaanmu. Aku minta nomor rekeningmu.”</p><p>“Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?”</p><p>“Biaya hidupmu selama di sini biar aku yang menanggung. Jadi kau bisa fokus dengan kuliahmu supaya bisa selesai dalam waktu tiga tahun sesuai targetmu.”</p><p>Kuroko diam. Ia masih menatap Akashi dengan dahi yang berkerut. Ia memang tidak tahu sekaya apa Akashi dan keluarganya, sebesar apa besar perusahaan yang dipimpin Akashi. Ia tidak tahu karena ia tidak mencari tahu. Tapi tetap saja ia bingung mengapa Akashi harus semudah ini mengeluarkan uang untuk orang asing yang tidak sengaja ia temui di kuil?</p><p>“Kenapa?” Kuroko bertanya menyuarakan keheranannya yang sudah sampai ubun-ubun.</p><p>“Karena kau sudah masuk ke hidupku. Aku tidak bisa pura-pura tidak peduli.”</p><p>Kuroko Tetsuya tiba-tiba bingung wajah seperti apa yang harus ia tunjukkan? Otaknya sibuk memutarbalikkan logika untuk mencari jawaban.</p><p>Mereka pertama kali bertemu di kuil. Saat Kuroko baru tiba di Kyoto dan ia tidak tahu di mana pintu masuk ke kuil. Lalu setelahnya dan setelahnya ia masih bertemu dengan Akashi. Memang ia sempat memanjat doa ingin bertemu lagi dengan Akashi di lain kesempatan, tapi ia tidak pernah tahu kalau doanya akan semanjur itu. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali ia bertemu Akashi. Frekuensinya semakin bertambah setelah mereka bertukar nomor ponsel.</p><p>“Terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Tapi aku menolak. Aku bisa membiayai hidupku sendiri dan aku tahu kuliahku tidak akan terganggu.”</p><p>“Baiklah,” Akashi berujar pasrah, tapi kepalanya masih memikirkan cara lain.</p><p>“Obatmu. Diminum.”</p><p>Akashi menyodorkan obat yang ia beli di apotek sebelum datang ke apartemen Kuroko, dan diminumnya tanpa protes.</p><p>Hening dalam interval panjang tercipta. Akashi mulai memerhatikan kepala Kuroko yang terjatuh-jatuh seperti kehilangan pondasi di sandaran tempat tidur. Matanya terpejam, tapi kemudian terbangun lagi saat tubuhnya hampir oleng. Begitu terus sampai Akashi mengatakan padanya lebih baik tidur dengan berbaring. Obat demam yang dibeli Akashi memang menimbulkan efek mengantuk yang bereaksi dengan cepat.</p><p>Saat Kuroko sudah terlelap tidur dalam balutan selimut tebal, Akashi mulai berkeliling. Apartemen itu tidak terlalu luas. Hanya ada kamar tidur kecil dengan satu lemari, meja dan kursi untuk belajar. Lalu dapur dan kamar mandi di sebelahnya. Ia mulai memerhatikan buku-buku dan kertas nota belanja yang bertumpuk di meja belajar Kuroko. Sebagian besar mengenai humaniora dan psikologi, beberapa buku yang ia lihat saat tidak sengaja bertemu Kuroko di restoran juga ada di situ berebut tempat dengan buku-buku lain.</p><p>Tangannya jahil membalik-balik kertas yang berisi tulisan tangan Kuroko. Bagus juga tulisannya, pikir Akashi. Lalu ketika meletakkan kertas itu lagi, ia menemukan sesuatu yang ia butuhkan.</p><p>Ponsel pintar dikeluarkan dari saku celana. Menu kamera dibuka. Setelah cukup fokus, ia mulai menyentuh satu bulatan kecil di tengah layar bagian bawah. Sudut bibirnya terangkat berbarengan dengan satu gambar yang ia dapat.</p><hr/><p>Akashi Seijuurou melipat tangan di atas meja ketika seseorang yang ia tunggu akhirnya muncul. Dari caranya melangkah tampak bahwa ia datang untuk marah. Bibir yang biasa hanya segaris lurus, sekarang melengkung ke bawah melawan gravitasi bumi. Harusnya ia menjadi anggun dengan rok hitam beberapa senti di atas lutut dan kemeja lengan panjang merah marun dengan aksen pita di bagian kerah. Tapi di mata Akashi sekarang ia seperti kucing yang sedang marah.</p><p>“Akashi-kun, coba jelaskan ini,” ujarnya penuh penekanan. Buku tipis yang kemudian disadari Akashi adalah buku tabungan dilempar pelan ke hadapan Akashi. Jari telunjuk dengan tegas terarah ke deretan-deretan angka pada kolom kredit.</p><p>“Jelaskan,” ujarnya lagi ketika Akashi tak kunjung menjawab. Ia memilih duduk di hadapan Akashi sekarang, menyesap <em>vanilla milkshake</em> di hadapannya yang ia yakin sudah dipesankan Akashi untuknya. Mau marah juga perlu asupan energi.</p><p>“Itu uang masuk ke rekeningmu?”</p><p>Bukan memberi jawaban, Akashi malah menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas. Kuroko semakin kesal dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya.</p><p>“Itu bukan uang masuk dari gajiku dan aku sudah memastikan ke orang tuaku, mereka tidak ada mengirimiku uang. Ini sudah tiga bulan berturut-turut ada uang masuk dengan jumlah tidak masuk akal. Awalnya aku mengira mungkin ada yang salah mengirim uang. Tapi tadi aku sudah ke bank dan bank bilang tidak ada laporan kesalahan pengiriman uang ke nomor rekeningku,” jelas Kuroko panjang lebar tanpa jeda. Rautnya masih menjelaskan kalau ia sedang marah. Anehnya Akashi tidak takut, malah ia berpikir Kuroko yang sedang marah itu lucu. Jarang-jarang ia berekspresi begini.</p><p>“Lalu?”</p><p>Simpang empat di dahi Kuroko tercetak semakin dalam, tanda kesalnya bertambah. Setelah penjelasan panjangnya Akashi hanya membalas dengan satu kata? Tidak jelas pula?</p><p>“Lalu? Ya, lalu aku yakin itu kau yang mengirimnya. Iya, ‘kan?” Kuroko berujar dengan berapi-api.</p><p>“Aku belum menggunakanya satu yen pun. Akan kukembalikan. Kirim nomor rekeningmu,” sambungnya lagi.</p><p>“Tidak akan, Kuroko,” balas Akashi tenang. Tangannya terlipat di dada, matanya menatap Kuroko yang tengah meletup-letup, bibirnya tersenyum nyaris tertawa.</p><p>“Aku masih bisa membiayai hidupku sendiri, Akashi-kun. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu.”</p><p>“Kalau begitu kirim ke orang tuamu. Ayahmu sudah tidak bekerja lagi, ‘kan?”</p><p>Kuroko diam. Akashi sudah mematahkan argumennya dan sekarang ia harus berpikir membalas ucapan Akashi dengan kalimat apa.</p><p>“Tapi orang tuaku bukan tanggung jawabmu. Aku masih bisa mengirimi orang tuaku uang dari gajiku walau tidak banyak.”</p><p>“Memangnya aku hanya boleh memberi untuk yang menjadi tanggung jawabku?”</p><p>Pertanyaan Akashi menabrak tembok sunyi. Kuroko diam—lagi. Sebelum pergi menemui Akashi ia yakin argumennya sudah cukup kuat untuk mengembalikan uang yang masuk ke rekeningnya. Tapi sekarang, di hadapan Akashi, kemampuan berargumennya jatuh berceceran di lantai.</p><p>“Y-ya! Tentu saja harusnya begitu,” jawab Kuroko akhirnya dengan kekeraskepalaan seorang yang sudah tua. Jauh di dasar hatinya, ia merasa tidak punya hak mengatur Akashi kepada siapa ia mau memberikan uangnya. Tapi dalam perdebatan ini ia juga tidak mau kalah.</p><p>“Kalau begitu kau mau jadi tanggung jawabku?”</p><p>Sepasang mata biru muda itu melebar. Apa-apaan ini? Ia dilamar?</p><p>Kuroko mendadak tegang di kursinya. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi. Ia mulai mengalami gejala disfungsi detak jantung. Tangannya setengah gemetar meraih wadah plastik <em>vanilla milkshake</em>.</p><p>“Tidak mau, ‘kan?”</p><p>Kuroko menyesap <em>vanilla milkshake</em> dalam canggung. Bukan tidak mau, sih. Tapi bagaimana, ya? Kuroko kehilangan kosakata. Berani sekali Akashi membuat jantungnya berdentam-dentam liar sampai lidahnya kelu untuk menjawab.</p><p>“Makan dulu. Burger keju kesukaanmu.”</p><p>Kuroko mengangguk canggung. Entah sudah pertemuan ke berapa di Majiba sampai Akashi hapal pesanannya selalu burger keju dan <em>vanilla milkshake</em>. Tangannya bergerak membuka bungkusan kertas yang menutupi burger kesukaannya, kemudian memakannya dalam potongan kecil. Kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan pipi yang masih memerah, tapi ia yakin Akashi masih memerhatikannya.</p><p>“Me-memangnya Akashi-kun tidak punya pacar?” tanyanya terbata. Baru kali ini Kuroko merasa tidak siap menatap seseorang. Selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya ia selalu siap dengan apa saja, kecuali sekarang.</p><p>“Aku tidak tertarik dengan pacaran,” jawab Akashi enteng.</p><p>Kuroko menatap Akashi. Sekarang semburat merahnya sudah hilang. Ia sudah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri.</p><p>“Begitu.”</p><p>Kepala biru mudanya mengangguk ragu. Rasanya masih ada yang mengganjal, seperti kenapa Akashi berbicara soal menjadikan Kuroko tanggung jawabnya padahal ia sendiri tidak tertarik berpacaran. Tapi ia menelan semuanya bersama gigitan terakhir burger keju kesukaannya.</p><p>Hari itu berakhir dengan perdebatan sengit lagi mengenai pekerjaan <em>part time</em> Kuroko Tetsuya, yang akhirnya dimenangkan Akashi Seijuurou.</p><hr/><p>Selama tinggal di Kyoto, Kuroko merasa musim baru datang begitu cepat. Dari musim gugur yang digenangi hujan saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Akashi hingga musim-musim selanjutnya yang tidak bisa ditebak dan selalu ada Akashi di dalamnya.</p><p>Awalnya Kuroko hanya bisa melihat raut tertekan Akashi dengan serimbun agoni yang tertumpuk di atas pundaknya, lalu seiring berjalannya waktu ia bisa melihat wajah-wajah lain dari Akashi. Akashi yang senang saat memenangkan tender. Akashi yang kecewa dengan bawahannya yang tidak kompeten. Akashi yang mendadak dingin saat ucapannya dibantah. Akashi yang keras kepala. Akashi yang tertawa. Kuroko bisa mengingat semuanya. Tapi ia tidak ingat kalau Akashi pernah menunjukkan wajah yang menjelaskan kalau ia cemburu.</p><p>Pernah sekali, saat ia diajak Akashi bermain basket dengan teman-teman satu klubnya di SMA dulu, seseorang bernama Kise Ryouta yang berprofesi sebagai model ingin menerjangnya seketika setelah mendengar ia pernah membeli majalah yang ada foto Kise Ryouta di dalamnya. Padahal ia membeli hanya untuk mendapat bonus kupon makan gratis. Akashi tanpa ragu langsung menarik Kise Ryouta menjauh. Tapi ia tidak melihat Akashi yang cemburu, hanya Akashi yang terganggu.</p><p>Lalu sekarang di hadapannya, Akashi tengah melipat tangan di dada, menatapnya tepat di manik mata. Padahal tadinya mereka biasa saja, selayaknya seseorang menemani seseorang lainnya berjalan di pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli sesuatu. Segalanya berubah ketika Kuroko berpapasan dengan seorang teman lama yang tiba-tiba tanpa aba-aba langsung merangkul lehernya. Kuroko kaget bertemu temannya yang sudah beberapa tahun tidak ia temui, tapi ia lebih kaget lagi saat Akashi menarik lengannya untuk menjauh dari orang itu, tidak memedulikan teriakan-teriakan di belakangnya.</p><p>“Dia siapa?” tanya Akashi dengan otot-otot muka ditarik.</p><p>“Ogiwara-kun. Temanku dari SD. Aku jugat tidak menyangka bertemu Ogiwara-kun di sini.”</p><p>“Kenapa kau membiarkannya?”</p><p>“Membiarkan apa?”</p><p>“Memelukmu.”</p><p>Dahi Kuroko mengernyit mendengar ucapan Akashi. Seingatnya tadi Ogiwara hanya merangkulkan lengannya.</p><p>“Aku hanya dirangkul, Akashi-kun.”</p><p>“Sama saja. Kenapa kau membiarkan laki-laki itu menyentuhmu?”</p><p>Dahi Kuroko mengernyit lagi. Apa yang salah dengan isi kepala Akashi?</p><p>“Dia temanku dari SD. Tadi sudah kukatakan padamu.”</p><p>“Tetap saja, Kuroko Tetsuya, kau tidak boleh membiarkan laki-laki dengan mudah menyentuhmu.”</p><p>Kuroko bisa merasakan denyut nadinya yang meningkat cepat dan jantungnya berdetak dalam ritme berbeda dari biasanya seiring ucapan Akashi yang terdengar seperti memarahi di telinganya dan wajah Akashi yang seketika membesi.</p><p>Pada detik ke lima kurang lebih, ia memilih melanjutkan langkahnya, dengan enggan berujar menyerah, “Iya, iya. Akashi-kun seperti sedang cemburu saja.”</p><p>“Memang.”</p><p>Langkahnya kembali terhenti. Bimbang, tapi ia berbalik juga untuk melihat Akashi dan sepasang manik delimanya yang tidak pernah kelihatan ragu.</p><hr/><p>Kuroko Tetsuya mendadak menghentikan langkahnya di antara pilar-pilar Corinthian yang membingkai pintu depan rumah Akashi Seijuurou. Arus dingin mengaliri tulang-tulangnya. Bukan ia merasa tidak percaya diri atau apa, hanya saja rumah Akashi seperti istana dan ia datang dengan gaun biasa, juga dandanan yang biasa.</p><p>“Ayo, Kuroko.”</p><p>Akashi mengulurkan tangannya dan tanpa pikir panjang diraih oleh Kuroko. Mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam. Sudah ada ayah Akashi duduk di ujung meja makan dengan berbagai hidangan tertata rapi.</p><p>Kuroko memilih duduk di sebelah Akashi, yang berjarak dua kursi kosong dengan ayahnya di ujung meja makan. Pada menit-menit pertama Akashi tahu Kuroko belum bisa tenang. Matanya sibuk mengedarkan pandang ke seisi rumah Akashi yang terlihat berkilau, sementara tangannya sibuk menarik-narik ujung gaun untuk menutupi lutut karena tiba-tiba ia merasa pakaiannya terlalu terbuka. Kemudian tangan Akashi bergerak mencari tangannya di bawah meja, menggenggam beberapa detik mengalirkan kehangatan untuk menenangkan.</p><p>“Selamat malam, Kuroko-san. Terima kasih sudah berkenan hadir,” ujar ayah Akashi. Bicaranya sopan dan kaku khas keluarga terpandang.</p><p>“S-selamat malam, Akashi-san. Terima kasih juga sudah mengundang saya,” balas Kuroko agak terbata di awal, tapi setelahnya ia sudah lebih tenang dan bisa menyesuaikan.</p><p>“Ayo, kita makan.”</p><p>“Baik.”</p><p>Kuroko hampir bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengambil nasi dan beberapa menu yang tersedia, tapi kemudian ia urungkan karena ada pelayan yang melayaninya dan meletakkan piring makan malam yang sudah terisi di hadapannya. Ia agak bersyukur tidak pernah melewati pelajaran tambahan etika makan yang disediakan kampusnya. Sekarang ia bisa menerapkan ilmu yang sudah didapat.</p><p>“Bagaimana kondisi perusahaan sekarang, Seijuurou?”</p><p>Kuroko memasang telinga untuk mendengar setiap perkataan ayah Akashi, agar ia bisa menyesuaikan dan tidak gelagapan saat ayah Akashi menanyainya.</p><p>“Baik, Ayah. Orang-orangku sudah selesai melakukan audit. Beberapa pejabat yang terbukti sudah diturunkan. Selebihnya tidak ada masalah yang berarti.”</p><p>“Bagus.”</p><p>Kemudian hening yang cukup lama tercipta, sampai ayah Akashi kembali bersuara. Kini pertanyaan diajukan kepada Kuroko Tetsuya.</p><p>“Kuroko-san mengambil jurusan apa?”</p><p>Kuroko menoleh sebentar untuk memastikan ayah Akashi bertanya tidak sambil melihatnya, kemudian ia menjawab sambil melanjutkan makan.</p><p>“Saya mengambil jurusan Humaniora di Universitas Kyoto, Akashi-san,” jawabnya sopan.</p><p>“Humaniora jurusan yang bagus. Berapa tahun lagi kuliah Kuroko-san selesai?”</p><p>“Sekarang ini saya sedang menyelesaikan tugas akhir. Kemungkinan akan wisuda di bulan Maret mendatang, Akashi-san.”</p><p>“Wah. Cepat juga, ya? Seijuurou bilang Kuroko-san menyelesaikan kuliah dalam waktu tiga tahun.”</p><p>Kuroko melirik Akashi yang kelihatan tetap tenang dan tidak terganggu dengan pertanyaan ayahnya.</p><p>“Benar, Akashi-san. Saya menargetkan untuk selesai dalam waktu tiga tahun.”</p><p>“Bagus kalau begitu. Seijuurou sudah bisa mulai menyiapkan apa yang diperlukan.”</p><p>Dahi Kuroko berkerut, seperti ada yang aneh dengan ucapan ayah Akashi. Tapi ia tetap berusaha tenang. Diliriknya Akashi yang masih bergeming dan menyantap makan malamnya dengan damai.</p><p>“Baik, Ayah.”</p><p>Dahi Kuroko berkerut semakin dalam. Ada yang tidak beres. Baik apa? Menyiapkan apa? Saat mengajaknya makan malam di rumah, Akashi hanya mengatakan harus membawa seorang perempuan ke rumah sebelum ayahnya menjodohkannya dengan perempuan antah-berantah yang tidak ia kenal. Karena Akashi meminta tolong, jadi ia menyetujui. Tidak ada obrolan yang serius setelahnya. Bahkan setelah Akashi terang-terangan mengatakan ia cemburu dengan Ogiwara pun tidak ada obrolon serius mengenai pernyataan cinta atau semacamnya.</p><p>“Kuroko-san bertemu Seijuurou di mana?”</p><p>Kuroko melirik ayah Akashi yang masih menyantap makan malamnaya, kemudian berujar, “Di kuil, Akashi-san.”</p><p>Setengah tidak percaya, ayah Akashi menatap Kuroko untuk memastikan seolah ucapan Kuroko tidak benar.</p><p>“Kuil? Tempat orang berdoa?”</p><p>Ada nada tidak percaya dalam  suara ayah Akashi, tapi Kuroko mengangguk membenarkan, “Iya, Akashi-san. Saat itu saya baru tiba di Kyoto dan tidak tahu di mana pintu masuk kuil. Jadi Akashi-kun menunjukkannya untuk saya.”</p><p>Ayah Akashi melirik Akashi. Pertemuan yang cukup manis, pikirnya. Padahal kenyataan tidak seindah dalam pikirannya. Akashi harus merasakan nuraninya terluka beberapa kali atas ucapan Kuroko Tetsuya.</p><p>“Jarang-jarang Seijuurou pergi ke kuil.”</p><p>Akashi tersedak.</p><p>“Saya juga berpikir begitu saat pertama kali melihat Akashi-kun.”</p><p>Akashi terbatuk.</p><p>Malam itu berlalu dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan seputar pertanyaan-pertanyaan ayah Akashi mengenai kehidupan Kuroko di Kyoto dan masa kecil Akashi Seijuurou. Selama ini yang Kuroko tahu hanya kenyataan bahwa ibu Akashi sudah meninggal dan Akashi adalah anak yang sudah punya segalanya sejak lahir. Tapi kemudian ayah Akashi menceritakan semuanya—tentang ibu Akashi yang meninggal saat Akashi masih sekolah dasar, tentang betapa terpukulnya Akashi kecil, tentang anggota keluarga Akashi yang harus mahir di segala bidang. Kemudian Kuroko menyadari, Akashi tidak benar-benar mendapat segalanya sejak lahir.</p><hr/><p>Hari itu adalah salah satu hari di musim semi. Akashi Seijuurou berpikir bahwa jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik setiap kali gambaran Kuroko Tetsuya saat pagi tadi ia menjemputnya untuk menghadiri upacara wisuda muncul di kepalanya. Mengenakan kimono berwarna merah marun dengan aksen bunga sakura, rambut biru mudanya yang menari-nari di bawah panduan angin musim semi dan mata birunya yang besar, semuanya bersatu untuk melawan Akashi.</p><p>“Akashi-kun.”</p><p>Satu panggilan dan satu sentuhan di pundak membangunkannya dari lamunan setengah sadar. Manik delimanya kembali fokus ketika roda-roda otaknya mulai berfungsi lagi. Ada Kuroko di sebelahnya dan kedua orang tua Kuroko di hadapannya. Mereka tengah makan sore di restoran tempat ia dan Kuroko pernah tidak sengaja bertemu.</p><p>“Makan. Akashi-kun kebanyakan melamun belakangan,” ujar Kuroko Tetsuya. Sebagai sarjana yang mempelajari tingkah laku manusia ia paham Akashi tengah memikirkan banyak hal sekaligus dalam satu waktu.</p><p>“Kuroko-san, aku mau menikahi anak Anda.”</p><p>Tiba-tiba Akashi berujar tenang dan tegas, dengan lampiran satu senyum manis. Berbeda dengan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba seperti tersambar petir, pun kedua orang tuanya yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan betapa kaget mereka. Jauh-jauh datang dari Tokyo untuk menghadiri wisuda anak perempuan semata wayang, sama sekali tidak ada agenda acara lamaran.</p><p>“A-apa yang kau bicarakan, Akashi-kun?!”</p><p>Akashi menoleh pada Kuroko yang rautnya kaget bukan main, kemudian berujar, “Aku sedang bicara dengan orang tuamu.”</p><p>Kuroko diam. Ia berbicara pada orang tuanya melalui tatapan mata yang mengisyaratkan ia benar-benar tidak tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang pernah mengatakan padanya tidak tertarik dengan pacaran sekarang melamarnya di depan orang tuanya? Bagaimana bisa? Ah, tunggu, tunggu.</p><p>Kuroko berpikir lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan mesin uang. Jangan bilang saat Akashi menanyakan apakah ia mau menjadi tanggung jawab Akashi maksudnya adalah Akashi mau menikahinya? Akashi tidak tertarik dengan pacaran dan lebih memilih langsung menikah, begitu? Saat ini Kuroko rasanya ingin mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah dihias rapi seperti putri bangsawan.</p><p>Kedua orang tua Kuroko baru kali ini bertemu Akashi, tapi mereka sudah mengenal Akashi dari cerita-cerita Kuroko saat menelepon. Bahkan saat pertemuan pertama pun kedua orang tua Kuroko sudah bisa menilai bagaimana seorang Akashi Seijuurou, jadi ayah Kuroko mengangguk tanda setuju dengan pertimbangan cerita-cerita dari anak perempuannya.</p><p>“Ayah setuju?! Ibu juga?!” Kuroko berujar nyaris berteriak. Ia yang biasanya wajahnya datar-datar saja dan suaranya tidak pernah meninggi sekarang kehilangan kendali. Bahkan ibunya pun mengangguk.</p><p>“Tetsuya juga menyukai Akashi-kun, ‘kan?”</p><p>Satu pertanyaan dari ibunya yang membuat ia diam sejenak. Otaknya sibuk memutarbalikkan logika untuk mencari jawaban. Ia menyadari selama ini ia tidak pernah bisa menolak segala perlakuan Akashi meskipun harus melalui perdebatan panjang. Ia mengakui keberadaan Akashi di dekatnya. Ia menginginkan Akashi selalu ada. Apa itu artinya ia menyukai Akashi? Meskipun banyak mempelajari tentang manusia, ia bingung sendiri dengan perasaan asing yang baru kali pertama hinggap di dada. Tanpa disadarinya Akashi sudah merajut jaring-jaring tak kasat mata sejak pertama kali pertemuan mereka.</p><p>Satu anggukan disertai pipi yang merona, Akashi tersenyum.</p><p>Sebenarnya Akashi adalah tipikal yang percaya kebetulan—hal-hal yang tanpa terencana bertemu pada satu garis lurus yang sejajar, sesuatu seperti itu sangat bisa terjadi di dunia dengan kemungkinan yang tidak terbatas. Tapi setelah bertemu Kuroko Tetsuya, ia tidak percaya lagi dengan kebetulan. Tidak ada sesuatu yang benar-benar terjadi secara kebetulan. Semua sudah terencana—jika bukan oleh manusia, maka oleh pencipta manusia. Apapun itu, Akashi Seijuurou bersyukur ia telah menemukan Kuroko Tetsuya.</p><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Omake</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“A-Akashi-kun.”</p><p>Kuroko Tetsuya berujar tidak lebih kuat dari cicitan tikus. Nyalinya ciut seketika di hadapan Akashi Seijuurou. Ingin rasanya ia menghilang sekarang juga.</p><p>Sepasang manik delima yang tadinya fokus dengan layar ponsel yang menampilkan laporan pendapatan bulanan, kini memusatkan pandangan pada Kuroko Tetsuya yang berdiri di hadapannya, sibuk menarik-narik ujung gaun hitamnya untuk menutupi lutut.</p><p>“Kau cantik sekali,” ujar Akashi tersenyum memandangi dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ponsel pun dimatikan dalam satu kali sentuhan.</p><p>“T-tapi ini terlalu tipis dan terlalu terbuka, Akashi-kun.”</p><p>“Pakaian tebal dan tertutup tidak cocok di saat seperti ini, Tetsuya. Kemari,” Akashi berujar lagi sembari menepuk-nepuk pinggir tempat tidur agar Kuroko duduk di sebelahnya.</p><p>Kuroko bergerak malu-malu. Pipi berisinya dihiasai semburat merah tipis yang membuatnya kelihatan semakin manis.</p><p>“Akashi-kun jangan melihat aku seperti itu. Aku malu,” ujarnya bergetar. Rasanya suaranya semakin lama semakin mengecil. Ini pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya berjarak sedekat ini dengan laki-laki yang menatapnya seolah mau memakannya.</p><p>“Kenapa malu dengan suamimu, Tetsuya?”</p><p>Bola mata biru mudanya mengamati pergerakan Akashi yang semakin mendekat. Lalu berhenti ketika jaraknya hanya tinggal setipis selaput. Satu kecupan didaratkan di dahi berponi Kuroko Tetsuya. Turun ke mata, hidung, pipi, dan berhenti cukup lama di bibir.</p><p>Awalnya hanya kecupan-kecupan lembut, tapi kemudian Kuroko Tetsuya membuka mulutnya. Akashi masuk untuk menginvasi, mengabsen gigi-gigi yang berbaris rapi di dalam.</p><p>Lima belas detik kurang lebih, Akashi merasa ada dorongan pelan di dadanya. Kegiatan dihentikan. Biru muda bertemu merah menyala. Akashi menggeser tubuh Kuroko pelan-pelan seolah Kuroko adalah kaca tipis yang bisa pecah kapan saja, membaringkan kepala biru mudanya di atas bantal empuk. Sekarang Akashi bisa menatap leluasa manik biru muda di bawahnya yang selalu kelihatan memesona.</p><p>Satu kecupan mendarat di leher putih yang terbuka. Menimbulkan sensasi geli pada tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya. Ada rasa yang berputar-putar di perutnya, bergejolak bagai segerombolan lebah.</p><p>“Akashi— <em>nggh.</em>”</p><p>Akashi berhenti, kemudian berujar tepat di telinga istrinya, “Seijuurou, Tetsuya.”</p><p>Kuroko mengangguk samar, bisa dirasakan bulu kuduk yang meremang ketika mendengar suara berat Akashi mengalun indah di telinganya. Kemudian Akashi kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat diinterupsi.</p><p>Kecupan semakin intens diberikan di leher jenjang Kuroko Tetsuya, membuatnya menggeliat tidak beraturan di bawah Akashi.</p><p>“Seijuurou-kun— <em>nggh</em>.”</p><p>Semakin turun dan turun. Kira-kira sihir apa yang dimiliki Kuroko Tetsuya? Sebab baru kali ini Akashi merasa badannya berada dalam tarikan gravitasi terkuat yang pernah ia rasakan di hidupnya. Ia berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatannya dan tidak memedulikan rintihan Kuroko yang membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk menambah anggota keluarga Akashi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Omake END</span> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>